New girl
by DoctorSpock762
Summary: Kaitlin taylor's life was cold and dark...until she met the doctor. This is the story of they're travels together
1. Chapter 1

Kaitlin taylor sighed,Hope was short. She sat in her room in the three bedroom apartment she shared with her brothers jason and jamie. Kaitlin was a kind of short ligth brown haired twenty year old. Her life had been depressing ever seinse her parents had died in a plane crash over the atlantic six years earlyer. She and her brothers were the only survivors. After the crash her eigthteen-at-the-time brother jason moved her and they're two year old brother jamie to londan to be able to escape the horrors they had seen on the night of the crash. So far it wasn't working. The memory of the crash haunted her every day seince it happend, it haunted all of them. Suddently her door knocked. "Sis?" The voice of jason asked. "Come in" she told him. The door opened revealing the messy black haired,scruffy looking jason. He was holding a baloney sandwitch. "Igot you some lunch, its on the table," he told her. She smiled and got up from her bed. "Thanks," she said and walked towards the small kitchen of the apartment. The rest of the apartment was mostly blank,except for basic ragid furniture and afew pictures of they're parents. At the table where acheese sandwitch sat waiting for kaitlin also sat an eigth year old boy with abeatles style haircut eating aburrito. This was jamie, the youngest of the taylor trio. "Hi kaitlin," he brightly told her. "Hey jaime," she replied as she took the sandwitch. She was rarley really happy now and jamie would be the only joy in her life other than jason. "Oi jason,I gottamake a run to the pharmacy could you watch jamie for me?" She toldthe eldest of the bunch. "Sure," replied jason as he took a bite of his sandwitch. "Alright, i'll nbe back then in an hour see you," she said and left the apartment. _

Kaitlin left the pharmacy with five packs of gum,a bottle of anti depressants anda magazine in did this every month. Leave the apartment , buy afew things, and hang out behind a pub. It was her way of dealing with depression ever seince the plane crash six years earlyer. Jason never knew what she did during this time, and she intended to keep it that way. Passing her way through londan to the pub she was sligthly reminded of her hometown of new york. Londan had the same street commotion that new york had. She smiled sligthtly at the memory of home. Just then she saw aflash of silver pass by in an alleyway. She squinted abit, it looked in the shape of a person. Forgetting the pub she set her stuff down behind a trash can out of sight and went towards it opting to investigate it... 


	2. Chapter 2

Kaitlin drew closer and closer to the ally where she saw the silver figure. Then just as she was right inside this thing came out of nowhere. It was like nothing she had ever seen before, it was a robot with handles around it's head and texture to it's body that reminded kaitlin abit of IronMan with two small empty eyes. She screamed and toppled back into a second one. She screamed again as they both cornered her. "You will be taken in for converting," the first one said "you will be converted," the second said finishing the other's sentance. "This is a joke right? Your just abunch of lonley guys in costumes right?" Kaitlin asked hopefully. "This is not ajoke you will be converted, you will become like us," one of them said. They grabbed her by the arms and started to forced her towards aopen sewer hole which looked like It had just been opened. She began to struggle as they forced her more and more. "Let me go you tincans, I am from newyork I was born knowing how to handle muggers," she cried. Suddenly, like a dash of thunder, she heared a buzzing sound followed by the sound of the two robots short circuting. Instanly they dropped to the ground,dead. She turned to find a man with spikey hair in a suit and a trenchcoat holding up a tube thing. "Sorry ,did frighten you?" He said in a british accent. "No," she said. "Good,"he said and walked away. "Wait," she said as she Sprinted behind him."who are you?" "Just call me the Doctor," "Doctor?Doctor who?" "That's me just the doctor," A million questions swept through kaitlin's head. She could've blurt them out anytime but she didn't. "You?" He asked. "Kaitlin taylor,"she told him. "Nice name, now forget me kaitlin taylor," he told her as he got into a box. "Wait you can't just save my life then just run off,"she said as the door slammed shut. Giving the box a weird look then said " and you can't hide in box either," After asecond of standing there she decided to go home and as soon as she turned her back there was awhorping sound and the box was gone. 


	3. Chapter 3

Kaitlin slammed the door to her apartment open, her mind was full of questions.  
>She wondered about the stranger who called himself "Doctor" back in the alley, Who was he really?<br>And what about the box he went into, it disappeared when she looked back at it.  
>On her way to her bedroom she passed by Jason on the way.<br>"Hey" he said", you came back earlier than usual,"  
>Hesitating to reply she said "I took a shorter route," she didn't feel like talking about the Doctor with him.<br>"You okay? You seem...not really you" he asked her with a conserned tone.  
>"Yeah,I'm fine nothing wrong," she said avoiding eye contact.<p>She walked pass him and into her room,where she shut the door and flopped down on the bed.<br>Kaitlin thought about the Doctor and the box. She wondered where he was now, and about the robots that attacked her. What were they?  
>Then she thought about that box again. It disappeared with a whorping sound. "Was It alien?" She thought. No, she quickly dismissed that thought. He didn't seem like those Dalek things that invaded earlyer that year. But maybe he had something to do with the spaceships over london, the ghosts,harry saxon,the planets in the sky, the daleks.<br>"Maybe he his alien" she thought allowing the alien possibiliy back in her mind. Then a second thought came, one that unknowingly at the time was going to change her and her brothers forever.  
>Kaitlin decided to find the Doctor again. <p>


End file.
